


strike a chord

by luni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luni/pseuds/luni
Summary: Showing control is first priority, and it’s become second nature by now.No amount of good manners or bad cards dealt by fate could prepare her forthis, though.





	strike a chord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nnichiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnichiru/gifts).



> so i promised SOMEONE i'd write harumichi and that's what i did. i wrote harumichi. yay  
> this is self-indulgent and short and porny and the best way to blow off steam before updating my ongoing fic, so here you go! hope you enjoy ♥

_ That’s it. _

Michiru is a very patient person: she’s been taught, from a very young age, to always behave calmly - to show that, no matter what, she’s in control, and she can handle whatever the world throws at her. Of course, it’s not always been true: fate has the bad habit to play its cards in the cruelest way possible, sometimes, but Michiru still considers herself a warrior and she won’t go down without a battle. A calm battle, because showing control is first priority, and it’s become second nature by now.

No amount of good manners or bad cards dealt by fate could prepare her for  _ this _ , though.

“I’m supposed to get ready for school now,” she snaps politely - a honed, useful ability that many are envious of. She’s been wrestling with the long, shapely arms curled around her waist for what seems like three hours and a half, so it’s only natural that her patience is growing thinner and thinner.

Haruka groans, not in the way that sets Michiru’s ears on fire when they’re alone: she’s  _ detestable _ , clinging to Michiru and babbling something incoherent about  _ don’t get up _ and  _ let’s sleep in a bit more _ , together with a very nasty morning breath that Michiru doesn’t want anywhere near her.

“Haruka,” says Michiru, putting strong emphasis on the last syllable of her name, “are you so unsatisfied to ask me to stay in bed with you again?”

Knowing she has now Haruka’s full attention, in the form of sleepy, dark blue eyes looking up at her past the soft curves of Michiru’s upper body, she smirks a little bit and continues, “I thought I did good last night. You sounded very  _ convincing. _ ”

As predicted, Haruka stands up fully: Michiru falls back on the bed, willingly positioning herself beneath Haruka, looking up at her. “Honestly, I wanted to cuddle a bit more,” confesses Haruka, voice raspy and traitorous slender fingers crawling up Michiru’s ribs, stealing a soft whine from her, “but if you put it like that…”

“Yes?”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to control myself.”

Michiru sits up as well, breaking Haruka’s entire train of thought at the brief contact between each other’s bare skin: circling Haruka’s neck with both arms, she tosses her head, teal hair falling across her back, exposing her throat and collarbones and shoulders and  _ really, how obvious can Haruka get when she checks me out _ . Bracketing Haruka’s thighs with her own, and reveling in the knowledge of being the only one Haruka desires this much, Michiru bites her own lip and shifts ever so slightly, the friction of rumpled sheets between her legs just that delicious. “Tell me what you want, Haruka.”

“I want-”

It’s so easy to rile Haruka up: a faint blush spreads across her cheeks and down her neck, and she has to clear her throat multiple times as Michiru gets up on her knees and moves past her; her eyes follow Michiru’s body for the whole process, not an ounce of shame in her blown out pupils, even as Michiru pushes her down gently and sits on Haruka’s thighs, her own legs spread out on purpose.

“You want this?”

“Michiru, you’re-”

It’s also easy to interrupt Haruka’s well-thought one liners: Michiru sighs happily as she begins to grind down, slowly, creating the right amount of friction to make her own back arch. Haruka’s hands grab at whatever they can, which is mostly sheets and Michiru’s plush thighs.

“You do,” observes Michiru in a delighted voice, body swaying slowly atop Haruka’s, chasing after her own pleasure: throwing her head back, she loses herself in the sensation, running her own hands across her body, knowing full well Haruka’s eating her with her eyes alone.

Feeling a growing wetness spreading between them, Haruka steadies herself, gripping Michiru’s thighs harder. “Don’t I-  _ ah- _ get to do anything…?”

“Not with that kind of breath,” is Michiru’s prompt reply, as she stills her hips and reaches down between them, teasing Haruka’s entrance slowly, fingers circling her lips. “Not to mention your attitude. I  _ was _ supposed to get ready for school.”

Haruka answers with a shudder, and a thrust of her hips to draw Michiru’s fingers in: her whine is almost comical as Michiru shifts back, grinding harder and tearing a louder groan from Haruka’s criminally unkissed lips. “Go get ready then,” she says with a shaking, unconvincing voice, as Michiru picks up the pace and they slide together with rhythmic wet sounds.

“No, I think I’m going to do whatever I want,” is Michiru’s light-hearted reply, as she stands up on her knees again and cups her own entrance, making sure that Haruka can see very well what she’s doing with her fingers. “You’re lucky you get to watch.”

All of the bite in Michiru’s teasing voice dissipates as she moans, keeping her free hand back on Haruka’s thigh for leverage: teasing her clit, Michiru smiles at Haruka’s heavy stare, at the way her chest rises and falls faster and faster, almost in time with Michiru’s motions.

Realizing just later that Haruka is standing perfectly still, despite the lack of restraints, something hot stirs deep in Michiru’s stomach, and her fingers push deeper: her subsequent groan is what breaks Haruka out of her daze, warm hands sliding up to cup Michiru’s breasts, palms sliding mercilessly over hardened nipples. Every part of Michiru’s body tingles, waves of warmth rippling through her veins; she rewards Haruka’s touches with a longer, slow groan, angling her hips to reach deeper inside. She wonders if Haruka is enjoying the view: judging by her incessant panting, she is. A spark of possessiveness flares in Michiru’s throat, and she closes her eyes, arching her back and pushing her chest up into Haruka’s hands.

A wet, open-mouthed kiss is pressed just below Michiru’s collarbone, and she stills: opening her eyes, she promptly pushes Haruka back down with her free hand. Haruka smirks back, breathless, raising both hands above her head, waiting for Michiru’s next move: it’s clear she’s waiting for something, be it teasing or an open invitation to join in. Michiru’s patience is still recovering, though: the words she speaks through freshly wetted lips are dripping with honey, as to soften the blow. “I think I’m going to get ready, after all.”

Fully aware that Haruka’s attention is directed entirely on her backside as she gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom, Michiru smiles wider at her girlfriend’s weak protests - though she sighs happily as Haruka sprints and embraces her from behind, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on the side of her neck and murmuring right in her ear, “let’s do it together”.


End file.
